FIG. 1 is a top view of a light emitting element in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view taken along line A-A in FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the light emitting element includes: a base substrate 1 and a plurality of light emitting units 2 provided on the base substrate 1; each of the light emitting units 2 includes one separate light emitting diode (LED) chip, which includes an anode electrode 4, a hole transport layer 7, a light emitting layer 6, an electron transport layer 3 and a cathode electrode 5, wherein both the cathode electrode 5 and the light emitting layer 6 are located on the electron transport layer 3 and separated from each other, the hole transport layer 7 is located on the light emitting layer 6, and the anode electrode 4 is located on the hole transport layer.
In the prior art, restricted by patterns of the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, each light emitting unit in the light emitting element has a minimum size approximately equal to a sum of a size of the anode electrode and a size of the cathode electrode, so that the size of the light emitting unit can hardly be further reduced, and resolution of the light emitting element is limited.